You Can Trust Me: A Deidara OneShot
by hardrocker37
Summary: This was made for my friend Dixie, who really likes Deidara. This was my first one-shot, but she told me she liked it.


Deidara One Shot:

Alright, no one's dead, so partners are a bit weird, but pretty much the same as they would have been otherwise. The charachters will act as they do in my series "Impending Doom". In my books, they're not main charachters, but their personalities have developed nonetheless. Your name is Dixie. You're 17, and unsure of your skills. Much to everyone's surprise, at the age of 15, you develop an incredible ice jutsu. Developing quickly, you feel suffocated by friends and family. You kill your clan in a violent rage and leave your village, that is The Village Hidden in The Mist. Soon after, you discover the Akatsuki...

You had anticipated this day. Standing in the middle of a lonely road, you observe your surroundings. Trees, rocks, moss. The usual. However... Quickly, you reach into your pocket and grab a kunai, expertly throwing it at a thin tree. Instantly, you are surrounded by five men in black robes (which are covered with red clouds). Smiling, you make a single symbol, freezing them all in place.

"Very impressive."

Looking to your left, you see another man walking toward you. Knowing that the frozen are mere dopplegangers, you decapitate them all. You return your attention to the man. He has orange hair, and multiple piercings. So. This is Leader.

He stops, about two feet from you, and offers his hand. You shake it, then stand silent, at attention.

"My name is Pein, though most members choose to call me Leader." He looks at you, waiting.

"I am Dixie. I will not give you my full name, as it is unimportant. I specialize in range fighting, close-combat takes too much energy and causes too much pain." You lower your eyes. "I hate putting others in pain..."

"And that is why you have studied silent killing?" You turn. This voice comes from another man, this one has long, black hair, and cold eyes. Itachi Uchida. He also killed his clan, though he is from Konoha, the Village Hidden in The Leaves.

Looking at him, matching his coldness, you smile. "Yes. If they make noise, then they're in pain. It is best to get it over with quickly and move on."

Pein smiles. "I am glad you don't take so long to kill. Most ninja make their prey suffer."

"That is undesireable."

"Indeed it is." Pein nods to Itachi, who disappears. "A test is unnecessary for you, we know what you are capable of." He stares for a moment, then continues. "At such a young age..." He stops, then shakes his head. "Never mind." Silence again. "Well, follow us then. Today, you become a part of Akatsuki, leaving your past behind you."

You smile. "Excellent."

ONE MONTH LATER

It's cold. You kneel down and light a fire. Looking around, you can see that Tobi hasn't gone far. He's also a new member. The two of you are on your first mission alone, and you're al little nervous. Your first actual mission wasn't far, and Pein was with you to make sure you completed the task.

Tobi joining had shaken up the Akatsuki quite a bit. There had never been more than 10 members at a time, and Tobi made 11. But, when you realized his strenght, you personally requested that he be allowed. Pein was reluctant, but at your insistance, he allowed him as your subordinant. Since then, you've become friends, despite his childish tendencies.

Leaning against a tree, you close your eyes to think. If you complete this mission without fail, then you'll truly be accepted by the Akatsuki. You smile, thinking that maybe Deidara would finally notice you. After all, you DID save his partner, Sasori. You had just happened to be passing by as he was getting his kicked by his grandma and that little pink haired girl.

"Tobi want's Smore's!" You turn, and Tobi's face is barely inches from yours. "Augh! Tobi, don't do that!" "Do what?" You smile, without meaning to, and he laughs. Everything's a game for Tobi. "Okay, what do you want now Tobi?" "S'mores!" "Tobi, we don't have marshmallows, or chocolate, or grahm crackers. How can we have s'mores without that?" "..." You wait patiently for Tobi to finish thinking. "Tobi will go to the store and get some!" "No, Tobi-" Too late, he's gone. You slump against the tree. With Tobi wandering off into town, anything could happen. You could be robbed, or killed, or- You throw a shuriken into a clump of bushes. Knowing it wasn't just a rabbit making noise, you jump to your feet and make a sign, freezing whatever was in there into place. You take a kunai and walk carefully to the figure that is your would be attacker. Wait... you KNOW that attacker!! "Deidara! What are you doing over here sneaking around??" You allow him to speak by making another sign." "Sasori and I were passing by on the way to OUR mission, and I heard voices." He grins. "Talking about _s'mores_, hm." You glare at him. "If you're just here to mock us, we're going to have a problem." Deidara shakes his head. "Just thought we'd check up on the little kids, un." Rasing the kunai to his jugular, you growl. "Should you really say things like that, when you can't even move?" He stops smiling. "Why? You wouldn't kill me. You don't have the guts." He smiles again. "So, what are you going to do with me? This jutsu can't last much longer, un." Now you smile. "Can it?" "It can last for as long as I need it to."

Suddenly, Tobi's behind you. "Dixie-chan! Tobi got the s'more stuff!" He looks at Deidara. "And Deidara is here!" You take off the jutsu. "Go. Deidara, just go. We're S-Class criminals too now, we don't need babysitters." He nods. "Of course not." He looks over his shoulder. "See you after the mission then, un." He leaves, and you turn to Tobi. He's smiling and holding up a bag. "See? Tobi got marshmallows, chocolate, and grand crackers." "Don't you mean grahm crackers?" "Yeah, grand crackers! Can Tobi make s'mores now?" You nod. "You'll need a stick to roast them on first." "You roast the crackers??" "Tobi, have you ever made s'mores?" Tobi thinks for a moment. "Nope!" You sigh. It's going to be an interesting mission...

2 MONTHS AFTER THAT

"A double mission? Again?" Pein massages his temples, then looks at you. "Yes, another one." You sigh. "Alright, just as long as you don't stick me with Kisame and Itachi again!" Itachi looks up from his cereal. "What's wrong with Kisame and I?" You glare at him. "You used all my shampoo last time we went on a double mission! All of it, in the first night!" "But I needed it! I had already used all of mine!" You turn to Kisame. "How do you put up with this??" He shrugs. "Usually I just ignore it." Pein sighs. "Well, it doesn't matter, you're with Deidara and Sasori this time around." You freeze. Deidara?? "Is that a problem? Does he use all of your shampoo as well?" "N-no, that's fine. I'll get Tobi and we'll be ready to leave in an hour." Pein smiles. "Wonderful." You run to your room. "Tobi, we're going on a mission with Deidara and Sasori, start packing." Tobi jumps up from his bed, where he had been reading a magazine. "Woo-HOO! Can we have s'mores again??" Tossing a few items into your bag, you shrug. "Sure, why not?" Tobi claps, throws something into his bag, and runs upstairs. "Tobi's all packed!!" After Tobi leaves, you grab a few more things, then look around. Looks like you got everything you'll need.

There's a knock at the door, and Sasori walks in. "Hey Dixie." You turn. "Oh, hey Sasori. What's going on?" "What do you think about this double mission?" "I dunno. I gess it's nice having someone to talk to other than Tobi for a couple of days, and it's easier to complete a difficult mission with more people." "I meant about who you're going with. You like Deidara, don't you?" You drop a glass you had just picked up. "W-what?" "Oh please, it's kind of obvious." "**Ob**vious??" "Yeah, we can tell, you know." Bending down, you pick the glass up again. "How did you- how would you-" "Look, we just know." He smiles. "It's cuuuuuuuuuuuute Dixie." "You blush, and throw the glass at him. "You're crazy Sasori. Did you take your brain out too when you turned yourself into a puppet?" He laughs. "You just behave yourself on the mission Dixie, or else you'll have Pein to respond to." He leaves, and you sit down. Normally you could confide in Sasori, ever since you saved him, the two of you had become close friends. You liked his past, but you've always been weird like that. Walking upstairs slowly, you wonder what will happen...

Later that day, you've reached the midway point of your destination, and have decided to set up camp. You were having some difficulty with your tent, though. "Tobi! Stop! I already told you, you can't stay in my tent with me!" "But Dixie-chan, where will Tobi sleep??" "With Deidara and Sasori! You've already had 10 s'mores, and you can't eat the rest in the tent!" "Why not??" "Because, then there will be crumbs EVERYWHERE, and mice will gnaw through the tent to get to them, and poo everywhere!" "But Dixie-chaaaaaaaaaaaan-" "No Tobi! I'll lock it if I have to!" Tobi groans, and drags his sleeping bag into the other tent. "Tobi will do it, but he won't be happy about it!" Sasori laughs. "Oh, sure you will Tobi." Tobi shakes his head stubbornly. "No, Tobi's a good boy, but Tobi won't be happy!"

1 HOUR LATER

"TOBI'S SO HAPPY!!"

Tobi just ate another 20 s'mores, and was literally bouncing off the walls. Well, if there had been any walls. He was wet from falling into the stream, and covered in leaves and dirt and stuff. But, he DID seem happy. However, it was late, and you were tired. You say good night, and crawl into your tent. It's one of those stupid dome topped ones, but it's warm.. It'll be nice with Tobi not bothering you too. Normally he spends an hour asking you pointless questions. You change quickly, and crawl into your sleeping bag. It's a double, so you can fit more blankets in with you. It's October, and it's cold. Wrapping another blanket around you, you fall asleep.

Slowly, you open your eyes. The clock next to you says that it's 1 AM. Wondering what woke you up, you roll over, and are face to face with Deidara!! "AUGH!" You jump backward, but get tangled in your blanket. He opens his yes. "Morning sweetie!" He laughs at his own stupid joke. "What are you doing in here??" He streches, and turns on his side to face you. You manage to sit up, and stare at him in shock. "Well, Tobi kept eating in the tent, and then he kept talking. Finally, I told him I was going to the bathroom, and I came in here." He smiles. "You have a rather large sleeping bag, Dixie. Any particular reason for that?" "So I can strech out when I sleep!" He laughs. "Well, that would explain why you kept poking me, un." Your mouth opens in shock. "Anyway, I'm still tired. Night Dixie." He rolls over and begins snoring. You shake your head. Figuring you might as well go back to sleep, you lie down and close your eyes. Laughing at yourself, you realize that Deidara's in your bed, and you didn't even do anything about it. Finally, you fall asleep again.

The next day, you manage to get closer to your target. Just as you get to your next point to stop and rest, Sound Ninjas attack. They're no match for you, and you finish them off by yourself. Tobi had gone "into the bushes", and Deidara and Sasori decided to let you have some fun. "Dixie-chan is very strong!" Tobi runs up and hugs you, and Sasori throws an arm around your shoulders. "Yes, good job Dixie." The four of you continue walking, with Sasori up front, and you in the back. Deidara looks at you now and then, but as soon as you turn toward him, he looks away. Confused, you keep walking.

That night, you find a good spot to stay, and you set up your tent, once again. Still tired from the fight, (you had gone a little overboard to finish them off, just to impress Deidara) you go to bed early. You don't bother to lock the tent, knowing that Tobi can get past it anyway. He must be magical...

Waking again at 1 AM, you blink. Did Deidara come in again? Or did Tobi decide he didn't want to bunk with Sasori? You begin to turn around, but a blanket's wrapped around you tightly. REALLY TIGHT! Struggling, you start pulling at it. Slowly, you realize that it's not a blanket. You flip over, face to face with Deidara, again. "HEY!" His eyes open quickly, he blinks, then blushes, jerking his arms back. He mumbles something, and looks down. You sit up, and so does he. "Deidara, what are you-" "Sorry Dixie.. I..." He looks away. When he looks back at you, he smiles. "I like you Dixie. There, I said it. There's no taking it back." Staring at him in absolute shock, your brain barely registers what he's saying. "I mean, never thought I had time for girls, being so busy with the Akatsuki. But when you joined, it was different. And after you saved Sasori..." He looks at you, and hugs you quickly. You start to pull away, but he kisses you on the cheek, and you're in shock again. "Don't look so surprised Dixie." "But-" "Sasori told me you liked me. Well, okay I forced it out of him, but still.." Suddenly you feel strange.

You've never felt like you could trust anyone, even Tobi and Sasori had difficulty befriending you. But now...

"Dixie?" You look at Deidara, he looks confused. "You.. DO like me, don't you? Sasori wouldn't lie to me... Did you lie to him? Or change your mind?" "No, I didn't... I was just thinking..." "About what?" "I... don't know..." Deidara smiles, and you smile back. "Dixie, will you please be my girlfriend?" You nod slowly, and he kisses you on the forhead, turns over, and promptly falls asleep. After a moment, you also fall asleep.

...

Another double mission. As luck would have it, you're going with Deidara and Sasori again. Tobi remembered to buy everything for his smore's, and wasn't bothering you any longer about which tent he was staying in.

He knew he stayed in yours, to keep Deidara out for the night.

"But Dixie" Deidara whined. "NO Deidara!! You'll stay in your OWN tent!" You turn and cross your arms. Deidara makes a pouty face. "But Dixie, don't you LOVE me??" "You know as well as anyone that the pouty face doesn't work on me and yes I love you but you're not sleeping with me!" Sasori walks past with some wood, laughing. "Girl troubles Deidara?" "Shut up Sasori..." You smile at Deidara. "You can spend the night with Sasori, just like you used to." You give him a devilish grin. "What are you implying?" "Nothing." Glancing at your watch, you decide it's time for bed. "Night everyone!" You crawl into your tent and fall asleep quickly. Wow, you sleep a lot.

Of course, it's no surprise when you wake up at 2 AM with Deidara's arms wrapped around you and his soft breath on the back of your neck.

Okay I finished it!! . What a sweeeeeeeet ending.


End file.
